charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Melinda Halliwell
Prudence Melinda Halliwell who is also known as just Melinda is the youngest child, and only daughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. She is the baby sister of Wyatt and Chris Halliwell. Melinda is the first female witch to be born into the Warren line of witches, since Paige Matthews. She was named after her aunt, Prue Halliwell and her ancestor Melinda Warren. History Pre-Birth and Birth When Piper Halliwell was pregnant of her first child, Wyatt, she initially thought she would have a baby girl. Leo as well as Phoebe and Paige thought this as well since Piper had seen her daughter in the future she visited in 1999. It wasn't until Piper gave birth that they all discovered that her first child would be a boy. Piper was pregnat with Melinda in Phoebe's wedding. Melinda was born somewhere in 2007, almost a year after the Ultimate Battle. Coming Into Her Powers Melinda came into her powers about a year after her birth. She had conjured a couple of potion bottles above mother's soup, causing the soup to create vines that attacked her as well as her mother. Melinda enjoyed the spectacle, but Piper had to call in the help of her two sons Wyatt and Chris to help her fix everything.As witnessed in the season 9 issue "Charmed Lives". Altering the Twice-Blessed Prophecy A little more then a year after her birth, the Elders were replaced by a new group of Elders.They were replaced because they misused their power and position as Elders. These Elders tried to alter the prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child. They wanted to make Chris and Melinda twice blessed as well, which would allow for a more powerful Power of Three to exist after the first generation of Charmed Ones.''As explained by Kyle Brody in the season 9 issue "The Heir Up There". Alternate Futures The Altered 2009 Charmed202 120.jpg|Melinda hugging her mother 2x02-Melinda.jpg|Carpooling with the mother of a friend 2x02-Melinda2.jpg|Melinda promises not to use her powers 2x02-Melinda3.jpg|Melinda playing with her dolls 2x02-Melinda4.jpg| When the Charmed Ones traveled to 2009 to visit their future selves, Piper discovered that she had a little girl, Melinda. Although she is the youngest child of Piper and Leo, in this future she was the oldest and only child of the couple.She was probably the only child of Piper and Leo since they were divorced in the 2009 future. In the wake of Nathaniel Pratt's witch hunt taking over this future, her parents had forbidden Melinda from using her powers, in order to protect her. In this future, her name was ''Melinda Wyatt, taking her father's surname. Because Leo still a Whitelighter in this future, Melinda was probably a half Whitelighter as well. The Dark Future No evidence of Melinda's existence during the Dark Future was ever given. However, Chris' testimony that their father was never there for him makes it likely for Melinda never to have been born, since the reason why Leo was never there for Chris was because his work as an Elder took him away from his family too much. Stated by Chris in the season 6 episode "Spin City". Powers and Abilities * Basic Powers ** Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ** Potion making: The ability to brew potions. ** Scrying: The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. * Active Powers ** Telekinetic Orbing: The ability to move objects by will like Telekinesis, but instead transports the object from one location to the other with orbs. ** Orbing: The ability to teleport a being with the use of orbs. * Other Powers — (although not shown, Melinda will possibly possess them in her later life) ** High Resistance: This power is only active when Melinda is in unity with her brothers. This power causes her to be resistant to powers such as Fire balls and other lethal powers. ** Agility: The ability that provides the user with great skill in the material arts. Gallery MelindaConjuration.png 9x7-PJ (2).jpg| 9x7-Melinda_Halliwell_(2).jpg| 9x7-PM Halliwell (2).jpg| Notes * Melinda is the first and only daughter of Piper and Leo. * Although conceived while being Leo was a mortal, Melinda is half Whitelighter. This is due to Whitelighters genes that remained in Leo's DNA.Mentioned in the season 9 issue "The Heir Up There". * Paul Ruditis tweeted that, out of all the Charmed One's daughters, Melinda is the oldest, the Mitchell Twins are the middle ones, and P.J. Halliwell is the youngest. However, P.J. came into her powers a few months after birth, while the twins have yet to do so. * Out of all nine Charmed-children, Melinda is the third oldest. * Although Melinda is born after Wyatt and Chris an alternate reality of her is shown before them in Morality Bites, Wyatt is first shown in The Day The Magic Died and Chris is first shown in Oh My Goddess! Part 1. Trivia * Melinda shares the same name with her ancestor, Melinda Warren, after who she was named.Revealed by Piper that she wanted to name her daughter after her ancestor, Melinda Warren and her elder sister, Prue Halliwell in the season 5 episode "Baby's First Demon". * She also shares the same name, although it is her middle name, with her cousin P.J. Halliwell; Prudence. * Melinda was never seen as an adult, only as a toddler''Seen as a toddler in the season 9 issue "Charmed Lives", and a slightly older toddler in the season 2 episode "Morality Bites Back".'' and preteen.Seen as a preteen in the season 8 episode "Forever Charmed". Notes and References }} Halliwell, Melinda Halliwell, Melinda Halliwell, Melinda Halliwell, Melinda Halliwell, Melinda